Hydraulic fluid circuits employ various fluid powered components such as valves and pistons to perform useful work in a system. Fluid pressure within the fluid circuit is typically provided via a fixed or variable displacement pump, with supplemental fluid pressure provided as needed by a hydraulic accumulator. When the pump is running, fluid is delivered under pressure to all open branches of the fluid circuit. In a system having a clutch, the clutch may be controlled via one or more variable force solenoid valves. In a dual-clutch transmission having two input clutches, different variable force solenoids may be positioned in parallel to control the pressurization and fill of the different input clutches.